powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Emilia Laurie
Emilia Laurie is a Heromania player and the deutarogonist of the Brightest Day Arc. She is the third member of Michael's group and also serves as his love interest in the story arc. Her code name is Urarara. Emilia Laurie is not only a popular seventeen year-old pop idol in Japan and around the world, but she is also an experienced explosive and chemical expert and a well-known Major League Gamer. She's a young genius who graduated collage at the age of eleven. At some point in her life she became a member of the Shin Megami’s Team Blood SIN. She specializes in explosives but tends to go overboard when she’s “excited”. Emilia is a certified genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant at times. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. She has mild hemophilia, ADHDand, dyslexia. Information History When Emilia was in high school, she was befriended with Kyo and his band, which was well known and popular among the high school girls. One day, she invited her friends Megumi, Airi and Yuuki to meet them in their apartment after school to which they accepted. Emilia then left to go her apartment that was located in the same building to grab some last minute snacks. When she came back, she came across the remnants of a party with traces of alcohol and drugs on the table. When passing by the bedroom, she saw two members of Kyo's band raping Airi and Yuuki while Kyo filmed them. Kyo turned to Emilia and tried to drug her as well by kissing her with the drug in tongue, but Emilia punched him in the face and ran away. As she ran, she saw Megumi getting raped. Megumi shouted for Emilia to save her, but Emilia ran out of the apartment where she quickly called the police. When the incident became public and the band was arrested, Emilia's friends moved away. Emilia later saw Megumi on the street, who blamed her for what happened to her before showing the paper with her name on it. She told her how everyone agreed to put her name on the list of people who need to vanish before declaring that none of them wanted to see her again. Emilia became unable to face negative public opinions and her classmates's bullying and closed herself almost everyday inside her room and playing the Btooom! net game as her escape from reality. Inside the game, she used Urarara as her player name. Urarara met with player Michael who is the top ranking player in the country and joined him as a team member. Both of them became close while gaming together and married without knowing each other's real identity. Later on, Emilia was sent to a deserted Island as a player of dangerous survival game of Heromania! along with Michael and the others. Story Emilia is parachuted near the beach and starts to believe this to be her punishment and if she is the only person with this happening to her. Falling asleep on the sand, she is woken up by Sara McLaine, Kagura Tsuchimikado, and Musashi Akechi who request her partnership. After a dispute involving the use of weapons, Emilia is picked to be the group's 'leader' and is entrusted with all the weapons. After retrieving food from parachuted supplies, Sara is killed by Musashi after trying to give a lecture for hogging food, which Musashi watches in fear. The next night, Kagura convinces Emilia to escape from Masashi due to his sadistic personality, and help her(?) escape after Musashi gives chase to them. After Musashi tries to convince Emilia that she has to kill to survive, Emilia refuses to follow his orders. When Emilia punches Musashi, he grabs and squeezes her tight; leading to the man violently groping Emilia's breasts while commenting on her body and voice and refuses to let her go. Panicking, Emilia stuns Musashi and escapes where she rests at the cliffside. Shortly later, Musashi tracks her down and attacks her. Before Musashi rapes her, Emilia decides to activate her timer bomb and holds it to her chest. Seeing the bomb, Musashi frantically runs away. Realizing that she would only die alone, Emilia tosses her DMG at the fleeing Musashi, who is killed by it instantly. She takes his DMGs and food supply and runs off. After escaping, she reaches a pond where she unbuttons her shirt and washes herself, deciding that all the men on the island are her enemy. She then sees an awakened and blushing Michael watching her nearby. After seeing her eat, Michael calls out for her, but Emilia quickly flees to avoid being tricked and sexually assaulted again. After meeting Michael once again who followed her trail, she tries to blow him up without knowing whom he is to protect herself. Despite her best attempts to finish him off, Michael manages to avoid her strikes and the two get into a melee fight, with Emilia trying to shock him with Mr. Buzz Buzz 1738 him. After another exchange of blows, Emilia accidentally stuns herself by charging it at the metal briefcase which she was in contact with before falling unconscious on top of Michael. Michael notices her good smell and the feeling of her big, round breasts on his body. After failing to wake her up, Michael sets her on the ground and then removes her of her weapons. Then, he wonders whether he should take off her panties and sneak a peek. Michael lifts her skirt up and puts it back down when he realizes what she shouted at him earlier. He realizes that men on the island had harassed her since arriving here. Which might be the cause of her distrust towards males. When she wakes up, she realized Michael is carrying her. Due to the shock from her taser, Mr. Buzz Buzz 1738, most of her body remains numb. She activates her timer bomb hidden inside her skirt, determined that she no longer cares whether she lives or dies. But at the last second, Michael calmly disarms the DMG, leaving her in tears. Later on Karen takes her away to her hideout. While she prepared herself for her death, Kagura and Michael goes in to save her even though they didn’t have any DMG. After a fierce struggle they managed to kill of Karen and his partner Brock Li. Later at night they decide to stay in the hideout since it had gotten dark. While lying down on the ground trying to sleep, she asks why Michael and Kagura came to save her even though they didn't have any DMG. Michael confesses to her that he thought she was actually the avatar Emilia he married in Heromania He talks about his life and how Emilia was interested in someone like him. When he thought Emilia's life was in danger he decided he had to go help her with Kagura as support. He admits he was mistaken about her being his Emilia, and says he was embarrassed that he got the wrong person. Kagura tells her that he is still glad nothing happened to her. When Michael and Kagura does not hear any reply from Emilia they thinks that she fell asleep and they say good night and goes off to sleep. Actually Emilia is still awake and crying. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent her cries from leaking out. She was feeling ecstatic. Because earlier she thought she was going to die so she had given up hope, but heroes like them actually showed up to rescue her. And Michael is actually 'that' Archangel she had married in Heromania. She never thought that she would meet him in real life and she never thought she would open her heart to another man. She can’t decide what she should do about her feelings. Later on that day, deep in the dense, dark forest, at night when the three of them had fallen asleep. She felt someone pointing light on her face and she opens her eyes to see a Ghost-like SIN staring at her and she lets out a scream. After Michael and Kagura wakes up they used their radars to scan the surrounding area for the Ghost-like SIN, but there is no reaction. Personality Emilia always carries a stun gun whenever she goes because she is afraid of being touched by men. Her fear of men stems her past experiences with Musashi and Kyo Adachi who attempted to rape her. Her trauma is so severe that she announces to Michael that every man on the Island is her enemy. On two separate occasions when she is about to lose to a man, who is usually attempting to sexually assault her, she was willing to kill herself along with the enemy using a Timer DMG. However, she slightly changes her opinion when she realizes that Michael is the only person, a man, on the Island whom she can trust. She is noted to be an honorable person and has deep respect for her comrades, but she can be haughty and sassy at times. Despite how aloof she may seem most of the time, she can attempt to be playful and is shown to be caring towards those she considers to be her good friends. Also, she loves naps, and will take even the smallest opportunity to doze off a little. She retains her elegance even while doing this. During week 3 on the'' Island, more of her compassionate, guilty side is shown as she feels bad from having told her sister Shiki to "go die" in an argument the day before Shiki was killed in a mission. In Bombshell mode, She retains her normal personality with playful and seductive tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Rachel falls victim to her teasing the most. Apprearance Emilia is a normal young high school aged girl and is of under-average height. She wore contacts when she first arrived on the 'Island, but because her contacts dried out she has worn glasses ever since. Emilia’s physique is slender, however according to Ken she has bikini model sized breasts. She has fierce, bright, icy blue eyes with furrowed eyebrows and long, blonde hair, which causes her to be mistaken for a foreigner. Her hair is wavy and her bangs are parted to the right, exposing a part of her forehead; she has blue highlights on her bangs on the right side. She has small diamond earrings and cyan colored fingernails. She is conspicuously well endowed and is usually the butt of many breasts related jokes because of their size and has a "bubble yum bum". Due to the events she experienced on the ''Island''''' when she training to be a Blood SIN member, she is covered with small bruises and cuts, but has a noticeable scar across her back. Emilia can be seen usually wearing her old middle school uniform. Her uniform consists of a white-buttoned shirt with many small pins on her shirt. She also wears a blue camouflage-colored skirt that reaches halfway down her thighs. Underneath, she wears bright mint green bra and panties. She also wears black, long socks and regular black school shoes. After defeating Musashi with the help of Michael, she began wearing a white shirt she found in the briefcase. The shirt has a print of a bat on it, and the shirt covers a bit of her skirt. Emilia has a combat knife strapped to her thigh under her skirt. Despite her physique, she is quite athletic; she was once her school’s Olympic Swim representative and track and field main runner. Height 151cm (4'11") Cup Size 92cm (37in.) F-cup, Waist 58cm (23"), Hips 89cm (35") Powers Death Whisper- Enhanced Preparedness- Memento Phrase- The strength of the effects is related to the strength of the Emilia's feelings. She becomes faster, stronger, durable and, more instinctual. Faster increase in all parameters as long as feelings last. Attractive Female- Trap Tactics- Escapology- Medical Training- Enhanced Pain Threshold- Peak Human Condition- *Peak Human Intelligence- **Strategic Mastermind- **Panmnesia- **Enhanced Reading- *Peak Human Sensory System- *Contaminant Immunity- *Enhanced Taste- *Enhanced Lung Capacity- *Unbreakable Will- *One-Man Army- Queen of Roses II: Is a customized M79 that can turn into a M134, all combined into a bullet and fire proof umbrella. Telecommunication- Performance Art Intuition- Eyes of the Gods- The Grenadier- *Explosive Combat- **Weapon Improvisation- *Internal Energy Combustion- *Explosion Sense- *Explosion Transformation- Disguise Mastery- Calmness Empowerment- Trivia Urara (麗) means "glorious" or "lovely". *Urara may also be a pun on the phrase "Ooh la la". It was mentioned that Emilia is one of the top 5 tacticians in the Blood SIN Force. It is not mentioned what her ranking is. It is also noted to be the best demolition expert on the team. The Hydro Lips are a reference to the Aqua-lung. She is a very talented internet J-pop sensation and is currently ranked number 3 on World Wide charts Besides Japanese, she can fluently speak: English (Valley Speak and Surf Lingo), French, Russian, Swedish, and, Korean Besides Japanese, she can read: English, French, Russian, Swedish, and, Korean with out the need of an dictionary. Although this hasn't been fully mentioned, she does work part-time at a restaurant. She speaks in a Kansai dialect mixed with Keigo According to Naraku, Emilia's boobs are really jiggly like gelatin. She is ambidextrous, but defaults to using her left hand for everything except her “alone time” in the bathroom Her theme: No pain, No game by Nano Her Phone's ringtone: Next To You Limits Category:Blog posts Category:Explicit Content Category:Property of Truth™